


1,460 Days (gotta clean my slate)

by army_of_angels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Sappy Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: Two years after Scott becomes Alpha and Derek gives it up for Cora, Stiles gets hurt during a fight and ends up in a coma for two weeks. According to the nurse, a guy has been visiting him every day and, as much as he wishes it were Derek, it sounds a lot like Scott. Except he and Scott aren't even friends anymore.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1024





	1,460 Days (gotta clean my slate)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Asterekmess (Livinginfictions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/pseuds/Asterekmess). Log in to view. 



> I stopped watching TW after season 2 (eight years ago holy shit) so idk much about the non-OG pack (other than what I’ve read in fics) but I needed True Alpha Scott for this so this is vaguely set after season 3A. Everybody’s probably pretty OOC but they’ve also had like 2 years to mature (or also not) after canon?
> 
> Also, I have absolutely zero medical knowledge – I googled some things but yeah this is probably wildly inaccurate. K thx bye <3

_Groaning, he picks himself back off the ground, accidentally pushing off the newly unconscious redcap next to him. Fuck, at least a couple of ribs are definitely broken, among other things._

_He swaps the bat to his left hand and quickly takes inventory of the pack. They’re not winning but they’re not losing either. Allison is covering Lydia who in turn is pulling a shredded Isaac out of the way but otherwise they seem to be holding their own._

_Just as his bat collides with another one of the little assholes, he hears a roar – Derek’s roar– and then hears his name being shouted as his head explodes with pain._

* * *

* * *

Stiles is confused. He’s in the Preserve but everything is bright and hazy…and it smells more like disinfectant than trees…and what is that deafening beeping noise? He wants to figure this out but honestly he’s too tired and surely somebody else can handle this…

He flickers in and out of consciousness for an indeterminate amount of time. In which he slowly pieces together that he’s actually in the hospital, probably on a shit ton of drugs, and that the constant humanoid shape in the chair must mean that his father’s taken a lot of time off work. Great.

He wakes up again and this time he feels strong enough to _stay_ awake. It’s also the first time he is able to really takes stock of the state of his body and grimaces at what he sees. Eh, he’s had worse. Stiles does try to push some healing magic into his ribs, though, because that’s pretty uncomfortable.

He’s not surprised when he’s too weak to manage that. He should really look into s Skele-Gro type thing for when things like this happen, he muses. They did get some things accurate in Harry Potter, after all. Thankfully wands were not one of those things because his eyes flashing purple is a lot more convenient and a lot less conspicuous.

Stiles realizes his pillow from home is here and, looking around the room, he sees a ton of balloons and a card signed by the pack. It’s a nice gesture even if it is literally signatures and not messages. Then, Stiles bursts out laughing when he sees a giant stuffed bear with a plain red baseball cap perched on top that screams Cora.

The laughing turns to coughing and just makes everything hurt so Stiles hits the call button for the nurse. Unfortunately, Melissa doesn’t work in the ICU but the nurse who comes in seems nice and introduces himself as Emir.

He goes over Stiles’s diagnosis with him, as well as some breathing exercises for his healing ribs, “…to follow those exercises or you could be at risk of pneumonia. Since you’ve been coming around the last couple of days and have now stayed conscious for this long, we’ll start a 24-hour observation tonight. If that goes well, then you’ll be free to go!”

“Awesome, sounds good, man. Um, can I call my dad or something?” Stiles asks.

The nurse checks Stiles’s chart before replying, “Sorry, no, since you’re an adult we don’t contact any guardians on your behalf. You also can’t use your cell phone in the ICU but I’m sure your boyfriend will be back for morning visiting hours tomorrow. Otherwise, you can use your cell phone once you’ve been discharged.”

Stiles suppresses a groan but he knows from experience that there’s no point arguing. “Alright, I understa- wait, what? I don’t – Did you say _boyfriend_?”

Emir gives him a weird look, which Stiles is used to receiving, but the nurse seems more concerned than confused. As if Stiles would forget that he has a significant other, ha!

“I’ve never asked his name but he’s here every morning for visiting hours when my shift ends and I always give him any updates. I’m pretty sure my co-workers have mentioned that he’s here every afternoon, as well. They were impressed that he’s come everyday for the two weeks you’ve been here.” The nurse divulges.

At Stiles’s stunned face, he prompts, “Short dark hair…around my height, fit…perpetually concerned, kind of a lost puppy look? Is this ringing any bells?”

Stiles automatically assumes that his mystery visitor was Derek; they’re close and the man always gets extra protective when Stiles is hurt. That’s quickly dismissed, though, because Derek could never be described like _that,_ especially by strangers who can’t tell the difference between his concerned and imminent murder eyebrow configurations.

No, Emir actually sounds like he’s describing Scott, surprisingly. “Nonono - I mean, yes, I know who you’re talking about but no, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend.”

The nurse doesn’t look particularly convinced but he apologizes for assuming, double checks one of the machines, and leaves to probably take care of way more important things.

Stiles is feeling pretty worn out from the whole interaction but his brain is trying valiantly to stay awake: _What the hell caused him “blunt force trauma”? Did they get rid of the redcaps? Is the pack okay? Derek? Roscoe? His dad? Was Scott here as Alpha or friend? How is he going to pay for the hospital bills? Holy shit, he was in a coma?!...._

The fatigue wins out, though, and he falls asleep, touched that his absentee friend cared so much.

* * *

Stiles unfortunately sleeps through the morning visiting hours but, when he asks, a different nurse confirms that Scott was there again. Thankfully they also informed Scott that Stiles would probably be discharged that night so someone should be there to pick him up.

His head still hurts but he smiles so widely upon hearing that his friend came through like that. Stiles had started feeling pushed to the back burner by his so-called brother way back when Scott was bitten during their Sophomore year and simultaneously met Allison.

Despite Stiles’s best efforts, the distance between them just seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The situations they found themselves in really emphasized their differences in opinions and values. Stiles becoming friends with Derek and Scott becoming Alpha effectively reduced them to pack mates.

Then, Stiles went to Stanford while Scott went to Beacon Hills Community College and he was only ever hit up for research, if that. It’s not like he’s a pretty powerful Spark or anything... A naïve part of him was hoping they could reconnect this summer, distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz, right?

Stiles had been home for two weeks before the accident, though, and had only seen Scott once for the full moon run. It’s one of the only ‘wolf things Scott actually likes to do and Stiles wasn’t even really invited. There wasn’t even a meeting about the redcaps - just a mass text.

Maybe the coma was a wake-up call for his old friend. Or at the very least maybe this had affected his Alpha instincts and Scott had actually listened to them for once. He sure loved the title but, while that boosted his ego, he still seemed to cling to the idea of being human. Maybe he was finally ready to be a leader to their fractured pack.

And, based on everything he’s ever seen/heard/read, the pack is definitely dysfunctional. The bonds are terribly weak, there’s no regard for proper ‘wolf protocol and tradition, they sure as hell don’t unconditionally trust and support each other, they can barely fight cohesively… Honestly, they’re more like three allied factions instead of a pack:

Scott surrounds himself with Allison (who acts like his Left Hand even though Scott doesn’t want one), Isaac, Kira, (neither of which seem to be his Right Hand) and Dr. Deaton (who probably appointed himself Emissary).

Then, Lydia, Aiden, Danny, and Ethan make up their own little group of disinterested-but-can’t-walk-away members. At the bottom of the totem pole, Stiles has actually formed close friendships with Derek, Cora, and Boyd and, between themselves, formed strong pack bonds. He barely feels one with Scott and pretty much nothing with everybody else.

Not that he’d necessarily want to. Of course people change and can become better versions of themselves, but Stiles has never been a forgive-and-forget kind of guy. He’s glossed over so many things Scott has done and Deaton’s always been sketchy, especially when he told Stiles that his Spark was only good for mountain ash when it’s really so much more. He’ll always be wary of the former Alpha twins and neither Boyd nor Stiles are comfortable being alone with Allison.

Stiles had been worried when he left for college that the friendships he did have wouldn’t last the distance and lack of near-death bonding experiences but that wasn’t the case at all. If anything, he thinks they got closer through making the time to Skype and to visit each other whenever possible. At least for Stiles, it really eased his insecurities that everybody just saw him as a convenient body instead of actually caring about him as a person

Cora has become his best friend; Derek fondly complains that they become five-year olds together but this is the first time Stiles has actually needed his unlimited phone plan. Boyd is kind of like a brother where they don’t have a lot of superficial things in common but there’s still a deep foundation of support and companionship. They both are always trying to learn more about anything supernatural, too.

Derek…is Derek. Stiles still cringes when he remembers that first year after they met. He is self-aware enough to realize how idiotic and rude he had been; he was 16 and thought he was the shit going around looking for bodies and accusing people of murder. He honestly will never understand how Derek was still willing to help him and Scott after everything they put him through.

Derek hadn’t behaved perfectly either but the guy had been sexually and emotionally manipulated, lost most of his family, then only three years later lost his sister and had to deal with the Scott & Stiles show, a murderous uncle, Argents, and becoming an Alpha for which he had no training. At _nineteen-years old._

Thank goodness they both grew into better adjusted people, or, at least Derek did. Maybe it was all the mutual life saving but Stiles feels like they’re friendship has always been kind of different. There’s nobody Stiles trusts more or who has seen him as vulnerable as Derek and he’s pretty sure it goes both ways.

However, Stiles knows on his end it’s partly because he’s irrevocably in love with the guy. Sure, he was hot at 19 and clean-shaven, but at 23 and stubbled he’s absolutely beautiful. But it’s his courage and perceptiveness, his dry humor and private playfulness, his humility and sentimentality…even his impatience, his impulsiveness, his aloofness... that’s even more beautiful.

Derek was actually the one who opened Stiles’s eyes to just how poorly his father and Scott treated him. And then proved it further by being exactly what they weren’t and instead actually what Stiles needed and apparently deserved.

He wasn’t going to run to Scott with open arms but maybe he could give him one more chance. Twice daily visits to an unresponsive guy was not nothing, after all.

* * *

Stiles is jerked out of his musings by the door to his room opening. That nurse Emir walks in followed by a doctor and the Sheriff.

“Daddio! What are you doing here?” Stiles asks.

His father looks tired but relieved to see him. “I’m just here to pick you up and take you home, son. I wanted to check in before I have to head back to the station. The pa- you friends are waiting back at the house for you, though, and they’re going to rotate staying with you until you’re feeling better.”

“Is that really necessary? I can’t imagine Ethan and Aiden dying to have a sleepover with me.” He snorts. “I’m sure the Hales and Boyd won’t mind keeping me company.”

John narrows his eyes a little, as he always does when reminded of how close his son is to those pack members. Scott still doesn’t like Derek, just barely tolerates him, and has definitely negatively influenced his opinion. As much as Stiles defends the falsely accused murder suspect, the Sheriff remains suspicious.

It doesn’t help that Stiles pretty much lives at the rebuilt Hale house, or The Den as he likes to call it, whenever Stanford has a break. It doesn’t make sense because it’s not like his dad is going to be home anyway. Stiles has also recognized that it’s not his responsibility to make sure his dad eats healthily and to do all the chores in the house.

John sighs, “Somebody only needs to sleepover tonight and the rest we’ll play by ear. Melissa knows that that’s what your doctor recommends so Scott will be following her orders. I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on anyway; I haven’t seen him around much. You shouldn’t forget about him and Lydia just because you have new friends now, son.”

Stiles mentally screams in frustration but pastes on a smile for the hospital staff. Not that there’s even any point in arguing with John. Thankfully the doctor gives him the all-clear and Emir puts him into a wheelchair and rolls him to freedom. Or, y’know, the sidewalk in front of the hospital.

He’s a bit shaky standing up but they manage to get him into the cruiser. The drive home mostly entails the Sheriff berating Stiles for not letting the the supernaturals handle the fighting - ignoring as always that Stiles has magic and is damn good at using it.

His dad helps him into the house and onto the couch before leaving him in the hands of the pack. It’s actually a pleasant surprise that they all showed up but what he really wants is a puppy pile with his three ‘wolves where they can pull his pain and he can go back to sleep.

Everybody seems happy to see him and he thanks them for the card and balloons. Afterwards the conversations are a bit stilted, though, and he’s just reminded of how different they all are from each other. Without an imminent threat, he honestly has nothing to talk about with these people and he’s too drained to ramble his way through the awkwardness.

The one good thing is that Boyd and Cora immediately flank him on the sofa and Derek sits on the floor in front of them, leaning back on Stiles’s legs. He’s immediately comforted by their presence and can feel the calm, happy vibes that they’re pushing through their pack bonds. He closes his eyes, just for a second, and drifts off.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up, the sun is already up, he’s in his bed, and he can hear his dad snoring from down the hall. He vaguely remembers goodbyes and Derek carrying him upstairs. There’s a glass of water on his nightstand with his prescription pain killers and texts from Cora complaining that Scott kicked them out.

Apparently he claimed that the Alpha should take first shift but she thinks it’s just because the Sheriff was working an overnight and Scott and Allison wanted some alone time. Stiles is a bit disappointed to hear that Allison stayed, too, because gross that’s his couch, and because he figured they could have some good old bro time this morning.

Nevertheless, he’s still amazed that Scott came to the hospital so much while he was comatose so it makes sense that the guy would want to see his girlfriend. He has a much better time getting up this time and manages to take a brief shower (sitting on the shower floor but still!),to get dressed, and to slowly descend the stairs to the living room.

Scott’s in the kitchen already eating cereal and there’s another bowl set across from him. He looks up and greets him as Stiles shuffles over to that seat. Sitting down, though, he frowns because somebody clearly already ate cereal out of this bowl and just left the dirty dishes.

Seeing his expression, Scott just smiles at him saying, “Oh yeah, Allison had to rush off to work but I said you wouldn’t mind her eating here first, right? She couldn’t figure out your coffee machine, though, so now she has to buy some on her way.” He finishes, expression changing to disapproval.

“Right.” Stiles says, still kind of waking up and waiting for the pain meds to kick in. He doesn’t care that they helped themselves but he also couldn’t care less that it’s apparently his fault that Allison didn’t get free coffee.

Scott shakes his head and says, “Anyway, I’m about to head out, too, and Boyd’s on his way.”

Stiles smiles at that and then remembers he was supposed to tell Scott something. “Oh, hey man, thanks for coming to see me so much while I was in the coma, by the way.”

Scott looks confused for a second but still replies, “Uh, yeah, totally dude, we all visited? Dropped off the card and checked in with my mom and stuff.”

Now Stiles is confused, did Scott not want him to know? “No, one of my nurses said that you came to every single visitor’s hours even though I was in a coma. I know we’ve kind of drifted apart but I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it, bro.”

A look of realization crosses Scott’s face. Did he forget? Scott must be half-asleep, too. Scott somewhat awkwardly brushes it off though, “Of course, dude, no biggie. I’ve always been there for you.”

Stiles can’t help but think how inaccurate that comment is in both the sense that it is a big deal and that Scott has not been there for him in the past. They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and next thing Stiles knows, Scott is slapping his back, calling out a goodbye as he lets Boyd in and himself out.

Boyd is followed by the Hales and they all come over to greet and scent-mark him. He’s happy to see them but Boyd is frowning at the mess Scott left and Cora is wrinkling her nose asking, “Why does your breakfast smell like Allison?” Derek just looks like he’s scanning him for injuries.

Stiles blinks dumbly down at his-but-not-his bowl, “Oh, I needed to sit down and I thought Scott had gotten me cereal but it was just Allison’s leftovers. She had to go to work and I was supposed to make her coffee or something? I don’t really remember, sorry guys, you know I can’t function in the mornings.”

He looks up to Derek snarling and Cora muttering about rude assholes. Boyd just sighs and starts going through his cabinets. Stiles starts to get up because honestly he just really wants pancakes after IV drips and hospital food.

He says as much when Derek gently pushes him back into his seat. Boyd just looks over at him amused, “What do you think I’m making?”

“Oh,” says Stiles, “Thanks, dude. Do you guys mind if I go lie on the couch then?”

Cora’s already hovering at his side to steer him out to the living room. It’s unnecessary but it also makes Stiles feel special so he doesn’t protest this time. Derek, meanwhile, is clearing the table and Stiles just gets glared at when he says he’ll take of it later.

As they sit down on the couch, Stiles notices his keys sitting on the coffee table. He asks Cora who brought his car back, always wary of anybody else driving his baby. Cora rolls her eyes and tells him, “Once we wrapped everything up with the red caps, Scott took it to ferry some people home. I was on patrol a few days later and saw him bringing it back here then.”

Stiles frowns at that. “Well, I don’t love that. But it probably wasn’t a priority with everything else going on. I actually think Scott and I might be able to repair our friendship a bit.”

Cora snorts, “You’re not serious. _Why?_ I thought you were over that.”

“I was, dude, but it was really awesome how he was there for me while I was in the hospital.” He replies. “Apparently he came to every. single. one. of my visiting hours. I mean, you must have seen him when you came.”

There’s a bang from the kitchen and Cora is just looking at him stunned before she laughs incredulously, “Where did you get that idea from?”

“Uh, a nurse made a passing comment and then I talked to Scott about it later? I know you’re not a fan of him but you have to admit that that was pretty sweet of him.”

Cora just looks angry now but as she opens her mouth to reply she instead tilts her head slightly towards the kitchen before growling something too low for him to hear.

“Hey! No secret ‘wolf conversations! What’s going on?”

Cora doesn’t explain and still looks irritated but, as hard as he tries, he can’t seem to annoy her into divulging anymore information. Stiles is quickly distracted, though, because pancakes. And his friends, but mostly pancakes.

* * *

Stiles slept on and off throughout the day – who knew being in a coma was so tiring? He felt bad that he wasn’t very good company but Cora introduced the guys to Brooklyn Nine-Nine and he jumped in at one point to debate which characters each of the pack members were.

The Sheriff had woken up and come downstairs that evening and strongly suggested that his pack mates should take their leave. Thankfully, Stiles was already feeling a lot stronger from their pain pulling along with the rest and real meals. His dad scarfed down some of the dinner Derek ha made, mentioned that he probably wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night, and subsequently left as well.

Stiles was told earlier that he still stunk of hospital so he took another, longer shower. The hot water felt amazing and he actually managed to stay standing the whole time so that was definitely progress.

Once he had dried off, Stiles stood in front of his mirror staring at his sallow face and running his eyes down his battered body. He can’t even remember what his unmarred skin looked like before Scott was bit.

Hell, he honestly can’t even pinpoint the origin of all his scars - there’s too many. A coma is new, though. This lifestyle is so not sustainable but it’s too late now and his Spark does help a lot. Still, he lets himself imagine where he’d be if his mother hadn’t died, if when she did his dad hadn’t turned to alcohol and work, if he hadn’t brought Scott into the Preserve…

He brushes his teeth and fantasizes about where the original pack could be now, given the chance. If Derek had had the time to learn to be a good Alpha, if Erica had lived and gotten to graduate with them – with Boyd, if Jackson had stayed and matured, if they had found Cora some other way, if Scott hadn’t become a True Alpha…

If Derek wasn’t so _good_ and hadn’t sacrificed his Alpha status to save his little sister. Because that was the real turning point. Stiles likes to plan for all possibilities and he knows that if Derek and Scott had kept sharing the territory (or, y’know, Derek allowing Scott to presume he had the right to share Hale land) that he would have eventually joined the Hale pack instead of floating in between.

It wasn’t his colossal crush on the born ‘wolf (whose shirt he’s pretty sure he’s currently pulling on) or even his desire to have an Alpha who actually wanted to self-improve and form a proper pack with strong bonds. Yes, those were all bonuses but the main deciding factor was that he couldn’t submit to Scott. Wouldn’t.

Even if Scott was still a good friend, which in retrospect started to go downhill when they hit high school not when shit hit the fan sophomore year, it wouldn’t be the logical choice. Stiles was known for being loyal but he could have still been friends with Scott while weighing his pack options strategically.

Sure, Derek didn’t always make the best plans or calls but Scott didn’t either. They were both extremely reactive and emotion-driven instead of objectively planning ahead like Stiles or Lydia. Unlike Derek, though, Scott wouldn’t – still doesn’t - take their advice into consideration. He still hates Derek and doesn’t appreciate that Derek’s his best resource. Most of the time he actively avoids talking pack business, still caught up in trying to be _normal_ and _human._

Not to mention Scott’s strong anti-kill policy, which was interesting considering how bad his temper’s gotten, regardless of how many negotiations failed, innocents killed, and neighboring supernaturals irritated. They never did get the nymph collective to the east to forgive them for the manticore incident… 

They both had grown up with law enforcement fathers but Stiles had always been the more morally ambiguous one. However, with this lifestyle, they just couldn’t afford to have a black and white view of the world and justice anymore.

He was at least bolstered by Scott’s recent concern for him but his own intuition and Cora’s odd reaction today are causing a bit of doubt. Stiles was so quick to commend Scott but maybe he was just subconsciously clinging to some nostalgic hope that his “brother” actually gave a shit about him.

Maybe he had imagined the conversation with the nurse. Or Emir had gotten mixed up and that visitor was for somebody else. Or maybe it was a vampire who feeds off of hospitalized people.

Stiles eases on to the bed with a groan, going over that brief conversation in the hospital. The man had actually given a pretty ambiguous description: male, short dark hair, 5’10”-ish, concerned… Stiles had just assumed that that was Scott.

He is kind of annoyed with the guy about Roscoe. Though to be fair, that kind of behavior matches the Scott he knows now way more than the suddenly concerned and caring one.

The physical descriptions actually could be applied to most of the male pack members. All of them had dark hair that could be classified as short, whether it be Isaac’s curls or Boyd’s buzz cut. Although, those two were out because they were both like 6’2.

The twins looked like they were the same height as Scott and the nurse, so about 5’10”, but there was no way that they would be distressed over him, let alone go somewhere without the other. Danny and Derek were both a bit taller, around 6’0, but they would make more sense.

Danny might have been worried but not enough to visit so frequently. He can see Derek being upset but only someone that grew up with him like Cora or who observes him like Stiles can see past his neutral, blank mask to say he looked concerned. That’s not even mentioning the ‘lost puppy’ comment. Derek had been his first guess, too.

On one hand, Scott didn’t contradict his assumption but he did look a bit uncomfortable about being called out and thanked. That could have been because he did it from an Alpha stand point instead of a friend one, though.

On the other hand, Derek had inspected him as if seeing him for the first time in weeks when he got home from the hospital. Places like that were nightmares for heightened ‘wolf senses, anyway, so maybe it was just his dad or fucking Greenberg or somebody. Contrary to popular belief, Derek did have other – better – things to do then sit around brooding all day.

Then again, Derek probably wouldn’t bring it up if it were him and there was that whole thing with Cora this morning. Huffing, Stiles rolled over to grab his phone to text her.

**Stiles:** Yo what was up w u when i mentioned scott visiting me at the hospital?

**Mi Corazon:** Idk what ur talking about

**Stiles:** Duuude tell meee i just wanna give credit where credits due

**Mi Corazon:** Nope arent u supposed to be the genius? Where r those deductive reasoning skills?

**Stiles:** They were knocked outta me by redcaps

**Mi Corazon:** Ha. ha. lets just say mr true alpha might not be telling the truth

**Stiles:** Ya thats what i thought. it was Derek wasn’t it?

**Mi Corazon:**...

**Stiles:** Please just confirm i dont wanna make an ass out myself

**Mi Corazon:** Insecure is not a good look on u but fine yes u didnt hear it from me tho

**Stiles:** Ur the best gnighttt

Well, that answered that. He can’t say he’s too surprised but he also doesn’t get why Scott lied. Sighing, he resolves to deal with that later and to instead overanalyze Derek’s actions until his body forces him to sleep. Yay.

* * *

Stiles wakes up to an empty house this time. He does his breathing exercises before getting up and getting dressed. Stiles knows they don’t have any decaf coffee in the house (because really what’s the point of that?) but he looks anyway since he’s not allowed caffeine.

He’s grumbling about piece of shit redcaps while he pulls on his shoes and grabs his keys. It’s not until Stiles is unlocking his car that he realizes that he’s not allowed to drive yet either. He barely resists thumping his head on the car and instead trudges back into the house, pulling up the group chat on his phone.

**Stiles:** Ugh im not allowed to drink coffee or drive. That redcap shouldve just finished me off :’(

**Mi Corazon:** Agreed

**Moony to my Padfoot:** That’s not funny, Stiles.

**The Third of His Name:** I have herbal tea at the house but i’m on patrol rn

**Stiles:** U all suck...but also is anybody free to pick me up and bring me to the house? :D Hales?

**Mi Corazon:** Wait Der isnt there? He had already left to go get u b4 u texted. Shouldve been there like 5 mins ago

**Moony to my Padfoot:** I’m fine; I’ll be there in ten minutes.

Stiles smiles to himself before he realizes that he’s going to be alone with Derek and that they need to address the hospital visits. Stiles doesn’t want to get his hopes up but last night he concluded that it had to mean _something_.

He’s still trying to think of the best way to bring it up when the Camaro pulls up. Stiles double checks that the front door is locked before ambling over to the car. Opening the door, he’s immediately hit with the glorious smell of coffee.

“Morning Derbear! Thanks for the ride. Why do I smell coffee? You don’t drink coffee; did you get that just to taunt me?! Because that is pure evil, dude, way to kick a man while he’s down.” Stiles babbles.

Derek just raises his eyebrows and reaches over to scent-mark him. “The cup in front is your decaf coffee, idiot.”

Stiles frowns because Derek couldn’t have had time to get that for him before he remembers what Cora said. Then he promptly melts a little at Derek’s thoughtfulness and has to tamp down on that bubble of hope again. Out loud he sticks to just thanking him, though.

Derek shrugs and Stiles is reminded of all the little things he does for everybody and thst he brushes off. Stiles knows his chemosignals must be all over the place right now so he decides to just bite the bullet before he chickens out and gets stuck in his head.

“Can I ask you something?” He starts.

Derek gives him a concerned frown and says, “Of course.”

Stiles rushes to reassure him. “Nothing bad! I was just, um, just wondering why you, uh came to the hospital so much, I guess? But more than that, why you let me think it was Scott? And I know you heard me tell Cora as much yesterday so you purposefully didn’t correct me. But I don’t understand why.”

Derek’s whole body had tensed up as Stiles spoke. Stiles waited, knowing Derek would need a second to choose what he wanted to say, and surprisingly Derek seemed to relax a bit, too, while he gathered his thoughts, even if his grip was still a bit too hard on the wheel and he was determinedly not looking to his left.

“I went to the hospital because you’re pack and it was dangerous for you to be surrounded by strangers in such a vulnerable position. But you’re also my friend and I wanted to know right away if your condition got better or worse. And I know you weren’t conscious but I didn’t want you to feel alone, especially if you woke up during visiting hours.” Derek states.

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t think it was a big deal and I didn’t want you to be upset that I was so worried. Plus, yesterday you sounded so happy when you thought it was Scott and I didn’t want to take that away from you when things have been strained between you for so long.”

Stiles takes a page out of Derek’s book and let’s all that sink in. He personally doesn’t think the Scott part makes much sense but he can understand how Derek thinks it does.

He clarifies that first, “I was happy when I thought it was Scott because I would have been happy no matter who it was. Plus, it wouldn’t really be a good friendship if it was based on a lie. He’s already messed with my emotional health enough. It’s one thing if you bought me this coffee but Scott said it was from him – not cool but whatever.

But the fact that somebody took that much time out of their day, for weeks no less, just because they didn’t want me to wake up alone…that’s huge, Derek. And I would want to make sure I could tell the right person how much that means to me.

When I thought it was Scott, it was touching but mostly confusing because I didn’t know what he was getting out of it. Quid pro quo, y’know? When I figured out it was you, it was overwhelming, in a good way, because I’ve never felt so cared for.” Stiles finishes, chancing a look at Derek.

He looks horrified. “I don’t want anything. I didn’t do it to get something from you.”

“No no, I know that. I know _you_ would never do that. That’s why it means so much more.” Stiles reassures him. Derek looks mollified so Stiles continues, “This is probably the worst segue but if I don’t keep talking now I probably won’t work up the courage for another couple years.

Cora and Boyd said they visited pretty frequently, too, which makes sense because we’re such close friends, but they didn’t come as much as you. And I know if the positions were reversed I would visit Cora or Boyd a lot, too. If you were the one in the coma, though, I wouldn’t have left your bedside. I love you all but for Cora and Boyd it’s in a platonic sense.”

Stiles hears a sharp intake of breath there and he sees Derek’s knuckles go white but he can’t bring himself to look at his face. Instead he asks the million-dollar question, “So I guess what I’m really wondering is if that’s the same for you? And it’s totally okay if it’s not and we can forget this whole conversation or I can give you space if it makes you too uncomfortable.”

Derek makes a weird strangled sound at the concept of Stiles giving him space. That seems like a good sign, at least they’ll still be friends. Stiles focuses all his attention on trying not to fidget so that Derek doesn’t think he’s impatient for an answer. Also, to keep his mind off the fact that he just basically shoved his fucking heart in Derek’s face and said ‘this is for you.’

Derek still hasn’t said anything by the time Stiles realizes that they’re parked in the driveway. They may have been for awhile; Stiles had moved on to trying not to have a panic attack the longer the silence lasted.

He’s pretty sure he has his answer at this point and Derek’s just trying his best to find the nicest way to turn him down. Stiles starts to reach out but then thinks better of it and ends up awkwardly resting his hand on the coffee cups.

“It’s okay, Derek, I wasn’t expecting anything. I’m serious when I said that, if you’re okay with it, I still want to be best friends. I think I’m just going to go hang out in the library for a bit, though, okay?” Stiles says and tries to smile but it probably looks a bit wobbly.

He starts to open the door but then Derek’s hand is clutching tightly onto his left one. Stiles looks back but Derek is still staring out the windshield. He closes door and Derek’s grip loosens a little bit.

“Do you mean it?” Derek asks, voice soft and serious. “It’s not just an infatuation? It’s not just….my body?”

Stiles try to reign in his anger because now is so not the time but fuck he wants to destroy Kate. Bring back Jennifer so he can kill her, too, and anybody else who made Derek feels like this. He still hates that he’s one of those people. “I know I’ve said it before but I truly am sorry about that day with Danny. It was so shitty of me to put you in that position.”

Stiles appreciates that Derek doesn’t say ‘it’s fine’ this time. He tugs his hand out of Derek’s just to take it back and lay it over his heart, even if Derek can hear it anyway.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for a couple of years. I fooled around a bit at Stanford but _those_ people were just bodies and I was just a body to them. I don’t give a shit about most people but you’re a good man, Derek, and you’re the only person I absolutely, irrefutably trust. We’ve both been through a lot but I like that you’re broken like me. I don’t know, I could probably make a whole PowerPoint presentation for you but at the end of the day I genuinely just want to you to be happy.”

This time there’s no terrifying silence. Derek’s hands are cupping his face and turning them towards him. There’s no hesitation in the kiss but it’s not frantic either. They pull back and rest their foreheads together. Their relationship has evolved so many times as they have both grown up that this just feels so natural.

“Thank you. I’m in love with you, too, Stiles. I was so scared seeing you so still and silent. I’m scared of fucking this up but you’re worth it and I want to try. I will try.” Derek whispers.

They finally do make it into the house. Their confessions don’t actually change much and they just carry on, not overthinking it. Derek and Stiles have never really had a concept of personal space and they just spend the day enjoying each other’s company and having a family lunch with the others.

It strikes Stiles at one point during the meal how _right_ it feels. Derek has one hand on Stiles’s thigh while he and Cora reminisce about a prank they pulled on Laura, barely able to speak through their laughter. Boyd is taking the opportunity to steal Cora’s chips and Stiles is just so happy.

He realizes how far they’ve all come in four years and can’t believe the shit he used to confuse for love. It’s time to clean his slate; he’s wasted too much of his life supporting Scott. If he and Derek could have gone from murder accusations to love and family in that time, his supposed best friend sure as hell could’ve done a lot better.

Stiles can’t pretend to be part of the McCall “pack” anymore and he’s 99% sure his ‘wolves wouldn’t mind breaking off either. He’s thinking of looking up potential packs but then he remembers something from his research on True Alphas when Scott got promoted or whatever and Deaton was as cryptic as ever.

* * *

Stiles throws himself headfirst into research the very next day. Derek is busy catching up on all the work and errands he’d pretty much ignored while Stiles was in the hospital and Boyd and Cora are doing their own things.

There’s not much information on True Alphas, which is why they had relied so heavily on Deaton’s knowledge in the first place. Stiles does find what he was looking for, though, on a scanned page from one of the Hale’s old books, a sort of Alpha handbook with information like expected responsibilities, important traditions, interspecies negotiations, raising human pups, how to choose your advisors, etc.

The passage he reads warns that just as any Beta can become an Alpha, any Alpha can become an Omega. It also warns that if you don’t live up to the role, you could still lose some or all of your pack without dying or being deserted.

_If there is any Beta that other pack members believe would be a better Alpha, that ‘wolf would have the potential to become a True Alpha. Those pack members must trust the chosen Beta and have stronger pack bonds with them than with the current Alpha, which is unusual._

_The main reason that the phenomenon is so rare, though, is that the Beta chosen must truly only have the best interest of their pack in mind and no interest in the power. Additionally, it will only develop if and when the True Alpha candidate is acting in defense of one of their potential Betas._

_If this does occur, the original Alpha will not lose their power but will be weaker. This is followed by the pack splitting and choosing which Alpha to pledge their loyalty to. If the original Alpha does not retain any Betas, it is customary for the True Alpha to challenge and defeat them._

It goes on a bit more but Stiles mulls this over and tries to match it up with what happened to Scott. It makes sense that this process is uncommon because most packs don’t deal with all the shit they had had to before cleansing the Nemeton Junior year.

Most have a successor appointed and trained (like Laura had partially been) for the power to shift to. Most packs aren’t a ragtag group of teenagers who were angry and stupid. Unless an Alpha really failed in their responsibilities, most packs probably wouldn’t consider shifting loyalties.

It sounds like the process is normally more of a conscious decision but it is understandable that a lot of the pack would like and trust Scott more than Derek, especially back then. It did happen when Scott was acting in defense of the pack, too, so that checked out.

Stiles knows that Scott wouldn’t have wanted the power (but definitely not giving it up now) since he didn’t even want to be a ‘wolf but Stiles wouldn’t put it past Deaton to have planted some seeds catering to Scott’s hatred towards Derek, anti-submissive nature, and his desire to take care of his friends.

Luckily the pack had split when it had happened or else Derek could have been challenged and killed, not that Scott would know he was supposed to or actually do it. That was probably part of Deaton’s plans since he had Scott wrapped around his finger but had no control over Derek.

Conspiracy theories aside, this was great news, as long as Derek was actually up for it. He had already started to become a better Alpha by the time he gave it up - not great, but trying. Derek’s at a point now where he would be even better, especially since supernatural things have calmed down considerably since the Alpha pack and Jennifer two years ago.

He does seem content with being a beta, though, and it’s familiar to him. Stiles doesn’t think Cora or Boyd would want to be Alpha, but he could ask. From Scott’s crowd the only ones he could see being an Alpha would be Lydia or Kira. Neither were ‘wolves, though, but the book had said any beta…

Lydia would probably get off on the power too much to be considered as truly having everybody’s best interests at heart, even if she wanted it and he still doesn’t really know Kira that well. Either way, they might be improvements to lead Scott’s pack but Stiles still wouldn’t want to join them.

He’s already meeting up with everybody at Ikea tomorrow to shop for Cora’s freshman dorm so he prints the information and tries to figure out how best to pitch the idea to his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Partner? Shnookums? Mate? Stiles texts Derek ‘what’s your stance on pet names?’ and then starts researching mates.

* * *

Stiles waits until they’re done shopping and eating lunch to broach the subject. He’s suddenly nervous and promptly forgets his whole spiel. “You know I love you guys, right?” is what he blurts out for some reason.

Cora just snorts. “Just ‘cause we’re going to be in-laws doesn’t mean you’re getting any of my meatballs, Stilinski.”

Derek growls her name while his ears turn red and Boyd starts laughing. Stiles himself splutters out, “What - No – Jesus Cor, we literally got together two days ago!” but the joke does make him relax.

Cora narrows her eyes at him. “So you’re not serious about my big bro? Just because you’re basically Merlin doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you up if you hurt him.”

“Very funny. That won’t be necessary. I already learned everything about mating.” Stiles doesn’t realize what he said until Derek kind of chokes on air and everybody’s jaws drop. He can feel the flush burning his cheeks.

“Oh my _god._ Ok no we are not talking about this; this is not what I was trying to talk to you guys about. And obviously we should get another round of meatballs. When’s the next time we’ll be at Ikea?” Stiles uses his tired and true method of just barreling through the awkward. “What I should have started with is: how do you guys feel about leaving Scott’s pack?”

Stiles doesn’t know how he should feel about the fact that they seem less stunned about this topic. Although, Derek doesn’t actually look like he heard the question. He takes his hand to try and ground him even though their sides are already lined up against each other on the bench.

Boyd speaks first, “I’ve never felt like part of Scott’s pack. Derek bit me, obviously, but Scott never made an effort. We clearly haven’t become omegas but nobody officially submitted to him properly. I think Isaac tried at the beginning but Scott thought it was weird and stopped him.

Plus, we’ve talked before about how all four of us feel each others’ pack bonds but not really anybody else. Maybe a little of Isaac’s for Derek and a little of Lydia’ and Scott’s for you, Stiles, but that’s about it.”

Cora shrugs and adds, “I was happy with my pack in South America but I came back for Derek. Then I prisoner-bonded with Boyd and you became my best friend. I’ll go wherever you guys go.”

“I agree that I’ve never felt like part of Scott’s pack and that I will follow you three. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find a better Alpha than him but he’s also not the worst. I don’t think I’d feel comfortable surrounded by strangers when all of you are away at school. Beacon Hills is at least still technically Hale land.” Derek counters.

Stiles smiles but there’s still one more hurdle. “Exactly, babe. This _is_ Hale land, so it should belong to a Hale. What if we didn’t have to leave?”

“I’m not killing Scott!” “You’d be chill with me taking out McCall?” “Can you magic Derek into an Alpha again?”

“Whoa, hold up, I don’t like the guy but nobody is killing Scott! And I haven’t looked into using magic because I have a much simpler solution. I had Derek in mind but are any of you interested in being Alpha for our little pack?” Stiles asks.

Both Cora and Boyd immediately agree that it should be Derek but the man in question is more hesitant. “I appreciate the faith but I’m not sure that would be the best idea. I wasn’t even supposed to be an Alpha the first time around and look how that turned out.”

“So you already know what not to do. You’re different now. We all are and you already have us on your team. You once told me that the triskelion means Omega/Beta/Alpha to you; nobody is meant to be one or the other.” Boyd reasons.

Derek acquiesces. “If you’re all sure that that’s what you want, then I’ll do it. It would be really nice to protect the territory properly and make amends with the neighboring ones.”

Stiles lets out whoop and pulls out the printout. For the first time ever, he can’t wait for the next threat to roll into town.

* * *

A few days later the entire pack gathers at the Hale house for the full moon run. It has the most space to wipe out at the end of the night and it was logically where they met up when Derek was Alpha. Nowadays Scott just commandeers it for meetings and runs. As a good Beta, Derek allows it, anything to help the pack, but it’s just another one of those little things that pisses Stiles off.

Normally Stiles likes to run with the ‘wolves, using his Spark to keep up with them. He was comatose for the July one and he’s been healing really well so he really wants to participate. Also he’s not that interested in hanging out with Team Human (and banshee), but his traitor friends won’t let him.

He’s been walking around fine for almost a week but they always get more tactile and protective during the full moon. Boyd had already made him Reese’s banana bread earlier in the day and now brings him a slice and a book.

Cora is sitting on top of him, which he feels like is pretty counterproductive and tells her, “You know, if you want me to heal faster maybe don’t crush me first.”

She laughs and slides off so she’s just sitting next to him but says “Ha! So you admit you still need to heal!”

Stiles lets his head fall back with a groan. When he brings it back down, Derek’s in front of him with a blanket and tea. “You better not be about to tuck me in.” He deadpans.

Derek smirks before doing exactly that.

“Asshole.”

If possible, Derek looks even more smug but just replies, “You say the sweetest things, love,” and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“What the fuck!?” “About time.” “Wait, were they not together before?” “Huh.” “Aww!” “Well that’s an interesting choice.” “Why?!” “Can we start running?” 

Stiles is overwhelmed for a moment; he hadn’t even thought about telling anybody because everyone he’d want to tell had been there that day. He feels Derek take his hand and looks over to see his reaction. Derek’s face is completely impassive, bored even, but his grip is tight.

Boyd and Cora just look bemused as they eat the banana bread. He reaches for his slice because hello it has Reese’s in it and it’s delicious okay but then Scott has unfrozen and is storming across the room.

“Seriously what the actual fuck.” Scott _seethes._

“Uh, hey buddy, you ok there?” Stiles is seriously confused why Scott would be angry even if he doesn’t like Derek.

“No, I’m not, and clearly you aren’t either. Why did…whatever that was just happen?” Scott growls.

“Because he’s my boyfriend? Not that it’s any of your business.” Stiles bristles.

“Yes, it is! How could you lie to me about this!” Scott exclaims.

Stiles lets out a bitter laugh at that, jumping up off the couch. “First of all, I never lied because you never asked. It literally just happened earlier this week, anyway. Second of all, you want to talk about lies, Scott? How about when you let me believe that you barely left the hospital while I was there? When in reality, you came once. One time in two weeks.”

“What do you want from me, dude? I’m the True Alpha; I don’t have time to just sit at your bedside when you’re not even awake! Good thing I didn’t, too, because apparently you just throw yourself at anybody who gives you a bit of attention.” Scott sneers.

Derek growls at that, stepping in between the two of them. Stiles had honestly forgotten the whole pack was in the room while he and Scott just got more and more in each other’s faces. He hazily hears Derek defending him while he takes a second to regain his composure.

All of a sudden Stiles hears a thud and then Derek’s staggering backwards, hand going up towards his face. There’s a second of stunned silence but then Cora and Boyd are growling lowly and getting up off the couch on Stiles’s left.

Derek’s nose is definitely broken and there’s a decent amount of blood. Stiles quickly resets it with a flash of his eyes before he rounds on Scott. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles snarls.

Scott doesn’t take his eyes off Derek when he replies, “Just get out of my way, Stiles,” and flicks his claws out.

Stiles quickly casts a shield around Derek and feels his Spark ripple through his body in a way he’s never felt before. There are a few gasps and Scott looks more stunned than angry all of a sudden. That look quickly shifts to suspicion but Stiles doesn’t really understand what just happened, just that Scott’s clearly gone insane.

Stiles looks to his left to see if any of his ‘wolves had done something but Cora and Boyd are…beaming? At him? Neither of them look surprised, though, more like in awe and happy. Stiles must look as lost as he feels because Derek catches his attention from his periphery by baring his throat.

Derek sounds so proud of him when he says, “You did it. Stiles, you’re an Alpha now.”

It’s his turn to be shocked but when he prods his pack bonds he realizes that he didn’t even feel Scott’s break and the frail thing isn’t there anymore. Stiles isn’t really sure that he should be the Alpha but he’s overwhelmed with the need to claim his pack.

Of course, Scott ruins the moment again. “What does that mean? That’s not possible; you don’t smell like a ‘wolf.” He somehow makes the statement sound like an accusation.

“How astute,” Stiles drawls. “Under certain conditions, _any_ beta can become a True Alpha, which apparently extends to any species. Deaton either lied or doesn’t know shit because there’s a lot more to it than being a good person once a century.”

Scott starts jumping to Deaton’s defense but Stiles just cuts him off, new instincts flaring up and making him uncomfortable with another Alpha’s volatile presence. “Look, there’s obviously a lot to discuss but it’s late and it’s the full moon so how about you guys go run and then find somewhere else to stay for the night. We can figure out a time to talk about changes and terms and whatnot later.”

Scott doesn’t look particularly happy with that or the fact that another Alpha is telling him what to do but it’s clear that he’s itching to run, as are everybody else. Finally, he gives a sharp nod and let’s Kira and Isaac pull him away.

Danny’s grabbing his things to head out as well but Lydia and Allison aren’t making any indication of leaving. They’re both scrutinizing Stiles; Allison looks like she’s in hunter mode but Lydia’s gaze is more clinical.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at them. “In case that wasn’t clear, that means you guys can also find somewhere else to spend the evening.”

Lydia just scoffs. “Oh please, Stiles, I’m not going anywhere. You clearly weren’t that surprised that this happened which means you’ve been keeping information from us. So you’re going to sit back down and tell me everything.”

“I wasn’t asking. This is the Hales’ house and you’re not going to be part of my pack so you and Allison are going to follow Danny’s lead and go elsewhere.” Stiles says coolly.

Lydia seems taken aback by his response but quickly narrows her eyes and schools her face into indifference. She does get up, though, briskly says goodbye to Aiden, and struts out the door.

Finally, everybody else files out, too, and soon howls can be heard. Stiles lets out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he actually feels the tension in the air dissipate. Then, he’s suddenly engulfed in hugs by his pack – holy shit, _his pack._ – and he feels even better, lighter.

Cora pulls back slightly and huffs, “Alright, kid, let’s make this official, get it done right.”

“Dude, I’m a year older than you!” Stiles protests. “But, um, I mean now that everybody else is gone, are you sure you guys want this? I know we all picked Derek and I can totally try to figure out how to transfer the power or something!” 

He gets three eye-rolls for that. Boyd claps his hand on Stiles shoulder and says, “It wouldn’t have worked if we all didn’t believe in you. If you’re up for it, we all want you to be our Alpha.”

Stiles glances at the other two to confirm and then gives them a shaky grin and nods.

Boyd continues, “I, Beta Vernon Boyd, request to join the Stilinski pack. I swear to defend my pack mates and the territory to the best of my abilities. Will you, Alpha ‘Stiles’ Stilinski accept my bond?”

“I, Alpha Mieczyslaw Stilinski, welcome you, Beta Vernon Boyd, into my pack. I swear to lead, provide, and defend you to the best of my abilities.” Stiles lays his hand on the side of Boyd’s neck and feels a similar ripple of his magic through his body as before. Suddenly his and Boyd’s pack bond intensifies, somehow seeming to deepen and sharpen in the best way.

Stiles is really glad he had brushed up on the proper wording for the adoubement in preparation for Derek becoming an Alpha. He repeats the process with the Hale siblings, with Derek actually pronouncing his real name perfectly. His magic feels amplified and he’s never felt so good.

They’re actually all buzzing with energy. The ‘wolves need to run and they’re protectiveness is thankfully transitioning from coddling him on the couch to not wanting to leave their Alpha alone. Stiles reassures them that he’s up to it and scent-marks them all before running out the door ahead of them

Derek is behind him a second later, in full shift and nipping at the back of his thighs. Cora is jumping on Boyd’s back to his right. It’s not too cold and the moon is softly bathing the Preserve in light.

There’s a lot to figure out: memorizing that Alpha handbook to figure out what the fuck he’s supposed to do now, dealing with Scott, establishing the pack, deciding how to deal with fact that three quarters of them will be at school in a month, and so much more.

But right here, right now, Stiles has a pack with his best friends, he has _Derek_ , and it’s kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh too corny? Too OOC? Originally I wasn’t going to have Stiles be a Spark and Derek was going to be the true Alpha but then this happened so idk man. Thanks for readinggg thoughh
> 
> Inspired by Selena Gomez’s song “Cut You Off” and title taken from the lyrics.
> 
> True Alpha lore inspired by the really awesome fic “The One You Choose” by Livinginfictions.
> 
> I have nothing to do with Teen Wolf nor the referenced: Brooklyn Nine-Nine, IHOP, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Chevrolet, PowerPoint, Ikea, Merlin, and Reese’s.


End file.
